


The Search Begins

by pulangaraw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Marvel Movie Canon compliant, up to s1ep19, what happens after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to find some help in his search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search Begins

**Author's Note:**

> also Movie/TV spoilers in the notes at the end.

"Where were you?" Steve asks the moment he finds Tony in the common living room in the Tower. Sam is trailing quietly behind him, letting his eyes roam across the room and giving Steve space to sort this out with his so-called team mate.

"In Japan getting heart surgery, excuse me for trying to stay alive. Well done, though, on destroying SHIELD. I'm proud of you Capsicle," Tony answers, just like Steve not bothering with a hello.

"What about the others?" Steve demands.

Tony throws his tablet onto the table and gets up. "Well, Thor's trying to get his shit together after some arsehole Elf just killed his mother and tried to destroy Earth. Bruce was on a retreat trying to prevent himself from hulking out and destroying more of Harlem. He only came back yesterday. If my information is correct - and it usually is - Clint's been laid up with a multiple-broken-bones problem for the past couple weeks, and Coulson is trying to sort shit out in the rest of the SHIELD facilities. Is Fury really dead?"

"I can't answer that." Steve says with a straight face.

Tony punches the back of an armchair. "Damn that motherfucker. I knew it."

"Wait, Colson is alive?" Steve holds up a hand, eyes huge.

Tony smirks. "I can't answer that."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Steve's shoulders slump and he sinks onto one of the sofas. "Alright, how about we discuss this like intelligent human beings and then move on from there."

"Fine by me," Tony shrugs then turns towards Sam, "Hey, wingless Falcon, come over and take a seat. You want a drink or something?"

Sam wanders over and sits down next to Steve. "I'm good, thanks. Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you."

"Yeah," Tony grins his white toothed salesman grin. "With your history, I figure you only heard the best things."

Sam smiles.

"Hey, by the way, I can totally design you a new set of wings if you want. I mean, the shit the Army had wasn't half bad, but I can do a much better job. What do you say?"

Sam chuckles. "Why don't we talk about stuff first and then we decide."

Tony throws himself in the armchair opposite the sofa. "Sure thing. So, Hydra, huh? We really should've seen that one coming."

Steve nods, face grim. "Especially after I found the stuff in the storage closet."

"In our defense, we were a little preoccupied by the giant alien army trying to destroy Manhattan, but yeah. Well, no use crying over spilled soup. Where do we go from here? Fury give you any orders?"

Steve shakes his head. "I think I'm done taking orders for a while. I'm here because I'm looking for an old friend-"

"Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier," Tony interrupts, "You sure that's wise?"

"No. But I have to find him. I was hoping JARVIS could help me find a trail. Now that SHIELD's gone, I figured you have the best equipment for that kind of thing."

"Of course I do. JARVIS, you heard the man," Tony says.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS answers.

“Thanks,” Steve says quietly, “Now, what did you say about Coulson being alive?”

Tony rubs his hands gleefully. “Oh, yeah. Turns out Fury found a way to bring Coulson back from the dead. I haven’t quite worked out how, but I’m pretty sure Agent Agent has got himself some answers by now. I plan on squeezing him like a lemon as soon as I get my hands on him. By which I mean, I will sic Pepper on him, they're _friends_. Anyway, turns out he’s been leading a team of SHIELD agents, flying around in a big-ass plane and hunting down some arseholes trying to turn people into supersoldiers with the help of EXTREMIS. It’s a long story.”

“How did you find out?”

“Barton told me. He heard it from a guy he was training with during his obligatory you-were-the-enemy-we-gotta-make-sure-you-still-know-what-you’re-doing welcome back to SHIELD party. The guy had been an experiment for EXTREMIS too, but Coulson and his team got him out.”

Steve shakes his head again. “Damn Nick Fury.”

“I agree. That’s why Bruce took a short leave of absence. He figured it would be good for is constitution. Have you had contact with Romanov since the Hydra fiasco?”

“Yeah,” Steve takes a deep breath. “She’s gone to find Agent Hill, I think. She told Fury she was taking some time off, but I have a feeling she’s going to try and contact whoever is left of SHIELD to try and contain the damage. She’s better when she has something to do.”

It's Tony’s turn to nod. “Well, like I said, Thor’s currently got his own shit to deal with and I only just got back from Japan.”

“Right, how are you? With the whole...,” Steve gestures awkwardly to Tony’s chest.

“Right as rain, wanna see?” 

“No, thanks. I’m just glad you’re better.”

“That I am. And since I’m back now, I plan on helping with the clean-up of this latest mess. From what I heard one of the SHIELD prisons got broken into and there’s a bunch of superhuman lunatics on the run. Iron Man will be useful.”

“We’ll help, as soon as I've found Bucky,” Steve says.

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS breaks in at that point, “I might be able to suggest a starting point for you. I believe James Barnes was spotted at the Smithsonian Captain America exhibit this morning. I can play you the footage if you like.”

“That would be swell. Thank you, JARVIS.”

After watching the footage of Bucky walking through the exhibit and standing in front of the giant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes wall for long minutes before walking back out, Steve turns to Sam. 

“You still sure you want to help?”

Sam nods. “I don’t understand half the things you two just mentioned, but it sounds like you all could use some extra help.”

“Awesome,” Tony says, “I’ll get JARVIS to download a copy of your wing design and then I’ll turn it into a much better version. Give me a couple days, then come back to me.” 

With that, Tony jumps off the armchair and starts walking away, already rapid-firing orders at JARVIS. 

Sam looks at Steve and Steve smiles. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Sure,” Sam shrugs, happy to roll with the crazy. “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK, this just happened to pop into my head, because my head likes things to be tied up in neat little, interconnecting bundles and also WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE REST OF THE AVENGERS WHEN SHIELD FELL?! *cough*
> 
> In my head (until the 29th April and all gets jossed) Natasha goes to find Maria and then May finds them and then they all go back and find Coulson and the rest of the team and then Ward gets shot in the face, because that's what I want to happen. And Falcon, Iron Man, Hulk and Clint and Thor (once he's done mourning) help catch all the bad guys and then the second Avengers movie picks up the story line. 
> 
> Oh, yeah, and Steve finds Bucky and all the hurt/comfort healing happens, but I'm not really interested in that right now.


End file.
